The Ranger's Apprentice Arra
by Shadowcyrse
Summary: Arra, the first female ranger, is only one of two apprentices to Halt. Will, the other, is a total opposite of her and came a year after she began. Total opposites, however, must work together when it comes down to them to defeat the kalkara.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, This is very short, but its a beginning. This is the story of a girl named Arra that has been Halt's apprentice for about a year and a half. She was apprenticed after Gilan graduated and about a year before Will came along. She already has a bronze oakleaf and unlike Will, she's quiet and a bit mysterious. There may be fluffiness later on, but there is a plot to this story and I'm hoping that through this story, I'll finish an actual story and improve my writing. R&R is very much appreciated**

* * *

><p>THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! I was used to the sound of an arrow piercing a target some twenty feet away. I was used to the feel of the cold chain bearing a bronze oak leaf around my neck. I was also used to the separation from my colleagues I received for being female. Unlike other rangers, I can be handy with a sword. I have a slender silver one that's usually by my belt in case I ever need it. My throwing knives where unlatched from their sheathes and joined the cloud of arrows huddled at the center of the target. With an easy trot over to the pine tree, I dislodged all my arrows and knives tucking them safely into their quivers and sheathes.<p>

"Your aiming has certainly gotten better," I jumped hearing my Master's voice. Halt always popped up in random places to scare the heck out of me. I knew not to smile at the compliment because he would usually foil it with his next few words. "Maybe you can hit a rabbit that's sitting still and waiting to die." I just nodded quietly walking back to Halt's cabin seeing Will at the opposite end of the clearing gathering his arrows.

I pulled away the ribbon that kept my long black hair together when I was practicing letting my hair fall to my waist. I removed my Saxe knife from it's sheathe and with a quick slash, I was holding a string of black hair in my right fist. My hair now fell to my shoulders. I tossed my hair into the wind. Birds used it for their nests. Will was trotting towards the cabin now. I turned into my room and finished my daily routine. The sky darkened by now the moon peeking up right by the horizon. I could hear Will bombarding Halt with questions about being a ranger.

I had been apprenticed roughly a year before he had hence my oak leaf. I sat back in the small bed I had staring blankly at the wall. Halt entered my room making me blink my bright gold green eyes at him, "Can I help you?" I asked quietly. He nodded smirking. "Will's getting his horse tomorrow morning, you coming?" He asked though he already knew the answer. I gave a sharp nod interested in how this would go. All ranger apprentices epically failed the first time they met their ranger horse. I remember I did.

_/Flashback/_

_A young girl was glancing at her Master patiently when they reached an old farm in the middle of nowhere. She could hear horses whinnying. "A horse yard?" she asked wondering what business they had in a horse yard. Halt only nodded and led her up to an old man she came to know as Old Bob. He had introduced her to a mottled gray and brown mare with droopy brown eyes. She was told the mare's name was Saer. There were moments of silence when suddenly the girl reached out to pet the horse on the snout. The horse backed away at first, but then nosed the girl's hand. Halt expected her to get tack for the horse, but she picked an apple from the tree and fed it to Saer. When Saer was busy chomping on the apple, the girl suddenly swung onto the horse without a saddle or tack. _

_Like any ranger horse would, Saer started bucking wildly. The girl's hand was set flat out on the horse's neck, her knees slightly applying pressure to the mare's ribcage. As Saer mercilessly bucked, Halt noticed his apprentice stayed mounted quite long. After about a minute, his apprentice dismounted landing with one knee bent the other stretched out for balance. "I suppose there's some twist to riding a ranger's horse," she muttered flicking her bangs out of her face. Halt turned to Old Bob, "Old Bob, do you remember what Saer's words are?" Old Bob glanced down at his feet. "Right, I believe it was Aura Lights. Yep, that's 'ight, Aura Lights," the girl nodded whispering words to the horse before Saer relaxed letting her mount again. "No tack?" Halt asked raising a brow. "No tack," the girl repeated riding the mare more smoothly now. Old Bob pushed open the fence and with the girl's slight movement of her foot, the mare shot out soon becoming a confident speck in the distance within seconds. The girl guided Saer back to the corralled area soon muttering some comment on the speed and stamina of the ranger horses. "Hmm, let 'er lose and see if you can catch 'er again," _

_Halt watched his apprentice dismount and climb onto the corral fence to leisurely picked an apple from the tree leaning back to eat it. Saer jealously glanced over but tossed her mane proudly and turned away. She sneaked a look back, but snapped her head away again. Suddenly, with surprising speed, the girl and the horse where playing a dangerous looking game of tag, jumping forward and backwards like a dance. The girl darted left and right and suddenly hooked her arm around the horse's neck swinging back into a mounting position. "Impressive, Arra," Halt commented flatly. Arra trotted the male after Abelard._

_/Flashback/_

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya it wa<strong>**s short. So I referred to Arra as 'the girl' and 'his apprentice' often because I wanted to truly introduce her at the end in a somewhat sentimental scene. So again, please review and please no Flames. This is ShadowC signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING this is differing from the original story oh and**

**DISCLAIMER:  
>I don't own anything but the bandits, Arra, and Saer. The rest belongs to John Flannagan. But not for long.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arra's POV<strong>

"Where are we going?" Will's annoying voice was scattering birds from trees and Abelard and Saer were snorting quietly amongst themselves, most likely about Will's constant curiosity. Halt rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, or I'm leaving you here," he threatened quietly. Will instantly slammed his jaws together and sped up to be in line with the two fluffy horses. I rolled my eyes giving Saer's side a small squeeze. I noticed Will continuously glanced at me and then away. Irritated, my hand gently patted Saer's neck and tapped her side twice with my right boot. She recognized the command and rounded to be face to face with him, "Can I help you?"

"Your hair," he muttered as if I would understand. "What about it?" I asked irritated. He fumbled on his words, "Its…short," he finished lamely, "Yes, and that bush is green and the sky is gray," I replied agitated as Saer gave a snicker of laughter. I gave her a short tap and she turned back to the road. Halt was glancing at us with a mock expression of confusion. Suddenly, both horses were nervous, tossing their manes and giving quiet whinnies.

Within three seconds, I had an arrow knocked and I was prepared to put it through anybody who made a move to attack. A single bandit stepped away from the shadowy forest. "Hand over the horses," he ordered. In his right hand, he was clutching a wicked looking blade. Neither Halt nor I made any move to do as he commanded. "We don't want to make this bloody." He gave a grin. The kind a fox gets before he tricks a rabbit into his jaws. Six more bandits dropped out of trees.

Halt exasperatedly cursed and muttered before shooting two in the leg within seconds. I made an aim and shot at a bandit who had started to charge us. The arrow I aimed at his sword arm missed and grazed him. My eyes widened in visible shock as he became to near for me to hit with my bow. The recurve was on the floor protected by Saer now as I just jumped at the bandit dagger in hand. It was all instinct, now, every slash I aimed at him. I didn't land many hits and gave a scowl of frustration. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. The bandit whacked my wrist with the handle of his sword and my nerves jumped making me lose control of the small balanced knife which dropped. The bandit had a gleam of triumph in his eyes and took aim.

A black arrow impaled itself upon his arm distracting him. I kicked him in the throat knocking him out. Halt's bow was lying on the ground as well and he was fighting with his Saxe knife. I glanced at Will and gave him a nod of appreciation before I unsheathed my Saxe knife from my belt. I took it into my dominant hand, my left hand, and started beating down another bandit. I punched him in the throat when he was concentrated on blocking my Sake knife's accurate jabs. He fell to the ground unconscious. Will was standing by Halt having knocked out our Master's last assailant.

**Halt's POV**

Bandits were such a nuisance. I couldn't ignore them, but they were easy to defeat. I noticed they were all either dead or unconscious. All of them except the leader who had run off. "Arra, you're bleeding," I quietly said, pointing out the gash on her arm. "It's not deep," she said in the same tone she usually used- flat and emotionless. "Wrap it," I ordered quietly retrieving my longbow and mounting Abelard. I heard her shuffle through a bag and wrap the cut before mounting Saer. "Why would those bandits _attack_ a group of rangers?" Arra asked. I hadn't thought about that. The girl had a point. Bandits usually feared rangers and preyed on travelers. "We'll inform the Baron later. It may cause a problem," We rode on in Silence until there was a greeting from Old Bob. "Hello Old Bob," I greeted slowly and rather quietly. "'ello there, Ranger, got yerself another one 'a those 'prentices?"

"Hello Sir," Will greeted him. Old Bob beamed with pride. "Well Lookee there. Calls me sir. Looks like Young 'uns these days still have manners."

"Hello, Old Bob, It's good to see you again," Arra said, cold and flatly. "Oh, good to see you again, young Arra," He beamed. "Saer seems happy enough. In reply, the gray mare tossed her mane with pride. I gave a nod, "Will here needs a horse," I muttered. The boy's face lit up like it was his birthday and he was presented with thousands of gifts. "Ah, yes, I've got the perfect one," The old farmer presented them with a shaggy gray stallion.

"This 'ere is Tug," Old Bob said with pride. "Well… He's sort of…small," Will said studying the horse. "He'll outrun those fancy battle horses any day," Old Bob reassured him. "So, should I get onto him?" Will asked me. I hid the smirk that threatened to grow. "If you think that is what you should do," I replied coolly. I watched the boy tack the horse and mount him. The horse tensed and he shot into the air legs flying. Will was thrown to the ground. I glanced at Arra.

**Arra's POV**

A rare thing happened. A small smile twitched its way onto my lips. I gave a small grin amused. I noticed the strange look I got from Halt and gave a shrug. Will glared, "What was that about?" he muttered indignantly. I waited for Halt to explain, but he decided to torture me and gestured for me to explain. "Ranger Horses are never stolen. That's cause when anybody tries to mount, that happens."

"No, really? Then how do you and Halt ride Saer and Abelard?"

"I wasn't finished. Each horse has a phrase. Like a password. Only the rider knows it. You tell it to the horse once, and you'll be able to ride it whenever you like," I finished my explanation and Will realized his mistake. "So what are Tug's words?" he asked eagerly. "I believe they were, 'Will you allow me?'" Old Bob confirmed the words with a nod. "Will you allow me?" Will repeated to us. "Not to us, to the horse," Halt teased him. Will grumbled, but leaned in near Tug's ears. The shaggy stallion recognized the words and his entire attitude changed. He gave a grin (However horses grin) and Will managed to mount.

I pulled open the gate and Will rode him out to the field. He was a shrinking speck on the horizon for quite some time then he grew until he was back in the corral. I closed the gate quietly though the hinges gave a squeak. "Set 'im loose and try an' catch 'im," Old Bob grinned. Will dropped the reins and dismounted. He gave a quick move to grab them, but the horse darted away. The dance continued and Will tired. "How am I supposed to do this?" He asked exasperated. "Halt, have you ever heard that horses have a form of bribery with apples?" Halt glanced at his apprentice. "Why yes, I've heard that, young Arra. Ranger horses too."

Will caught along and reached into the tree for an apple and coaxed the horse towards himself. Tug leaned forward and took the apple devouring it. Will then grabbed the reins and tried to make the horse follow him. Tug didn't budge. "Just lead him out, he'll follow." Will turned around and the horse followed him out of the corral. "Halt, can I feed Tug another apple?" Halt pondered for a moment, "Yes, but don't make a habit of it. One a day should do. That's a reminder to you too, Arra." I nodded and went to Saer. She was, as usual untacked. She snorted at Halt voicing her disagreement of number of apples she should receive every day. Tug snorted as well and the Ranger rolled his eyes.

I swung onto Saer and led her back into the forest area. Halt and Will followed on their mounts. "We have half an hour of daylight left. Maybe we should get moving," I suggested, quite as usual. Halt gave a nod and our horses into a light gallop.

Night had almost fallen by the time we were back at the cabin. Will and Halt had Supper, but I skipped the usual evening meal and sat in my room staring up at the rising moon. Something about the bandits was bothering me. They were out of character trying to steal ranger horses. I hung up my cloak revealing the brown tunic I wore underneath it. I frowned changing into a nightgown and slept early.

Arra awoke that morning, earlier than she usually did, got dressed and scrawled a note in her rather messy handwriting. She mounted Saer and gave the horse a pat on the neck kicking her into a light trot away from the cabin. The twilight hour helped her blend in with the shadows around her. She dismounted the mare who bent over to munch on some grass that poked up over the layer of snow. Arra moved from the main path to a bend. Arra crouched down observing the road. Not much happened that early in the morning. The snow was a nuisance. I crunched as she bent down She crossed the empty road like a phantom. She kept running a little ways away from the road and looked into the fray sky. She mentally kicked herself when she saw smoke in the sky. She hid in the shadows inching closer to the campsite. What she saw explained all of her suspicions.

**3****rd**** Person Halt and Will**

Halt awoke an hour later and noticed a piece of parchment on the table. Arra's messy handwriting decorated the paper. Halt made out the words and pieced them together. He was expecting the apprentice to be back within another hour or so. He started cooking breakfast and brewing coffee waiting for Will to awaken. The boy woke up fifteen minutes later. "Looks like Arra's the late one this time," he joked having made fun of the girl for being up early in the morning around time Halt woke up. He glanced down seeing Arra's handwriting. "Or she woke up earlier than both of us," he corrected himself. They ate breakfast in silence. "So where's Arra?" Will asked. Halt shrugged, "I don't know," he replied. He had Will wash the dishes as he reread some letters from Crowley.

**Arra's POV**

I saw a few men sitting around a circle. "Lord Morgarath has outdone himself, sending the Kalkara into the plains," One laughed. I recognized him as the bandit who attacked us in the woods. "Dismissed, men." Three of the men left to their tents. A young bandit stayed behind stomping out the fire. I ran out instinctively whacking him in the head with my Saxe knife and catching him before he hit the ground. I grabbed the bundle of scrolls that the lead bandit was reading from and ran. I backtracked around the camp to find Saer. She was waiting for me where I left her. I was glad, now, that I had a bag with me. I stuffed the papers into my bag getting ready to mount Saer when I was suddenly pinned in the snow something heavy above me. I was seen by one of the bandits! I panicked, but regained my senses quick enough to turn and kick him in the rib. He punched me in the jaw and I felt pain bursting at the joint. Nothing was broken or dislocated, I confirmed. I saw the glint of metal in his belt, but he hadn't reached for it. I ran at him throwing punches. He suddenly unsheathed the dagger and with a well aimed jab, he managed to brush past my defenses and stab me in the left hip. Saer reared and kicked him in the head knocking him out. "Good work, girl," I patted her head and she neighed in concern nuzzling my stomach. I removed the dagger with great pain and tied up the bandit. He was a bit heavier than me, but Saer could take the weight. I had tied him up and lay him slumping in front of me as I guided Saer back to the cabin. I tied the groggy bandit that had started to regain consciousness to the stable and opened the cabin door.

**3****rd**** Person**

"Oh! Arra you're- Good God! What happened to you?" Will yelped noticing the spot of red on her hip. Halt glanced over at her eyes wide. "I found out why we were attacked," she muttered. "What were you thinking?" he asked frantic. "Tell me _exactly _what happened. Arra sat down as Will ran to grab some strips of linen. "I went out on a ride with Saer and I found a camp. A camp of bandits. They mentioned Lord Morgarath and the Kalkara. So When they left, I knocked one out and grabbed the letters." She paused to present the bundle of letters. "One must have seen me because he attacked me and he stabbed me, but Saer kicked him. He's tied to the stable now." Halt stared for a few seconds. "You did a stupid thing Arra, but this may prove to be helpful. Arra wrapped the bandages around her slim waist wrapping the white strips around the wound stopping the blood. Her jaw ached, she thought regretting her carelessness.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh, I'm sorry for not updating. What do you think about tha bandits? Too much? And should there be a boar hunt? Review to answer -wionk wink- and thank you to these people for reviewing<strong>

**GodricsRanger, Dragon Lovers in BC xbamsod**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! ShadowC is still alive! Alright. So, This story is probably gonna be a GilanxOC story. Yes, that OC would be Arra. I find they'll be an interesting couple. Anywayyyyyy, this chapter contains minor cursing, and Arra being totally bad*ss as she "persuades" the bandit to talk. Heehehehehehehe. Muahahahahaha  
>DISCLAIMER:<br>Characters and Plot belong to John Flannagan. The only thing I own is my Characters and the mini plot within.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arra's POV<strong>

"Get some rest, Arra," Halt ordered. I gave a quiet nod and retired for the remainder of the morning. I felt that something was wrong. Something was off about the man. Shouldn't he have brought reinforcements? Unless of course, the letters were fake, but they had Morgarath's seal, the two boars going head to head with a vulture flying above them. I struggled to figure it out, but I drew a blank. I hadn't realized how tired I'd actually been until I was on my bed with a quilted blanket drawn up to my chest. With a deep breath I started counting. Saying I was out like a light is an understatement. I was practically asleep once my head hit the pillow. I had a strange dream, whether it was an omen or just my freaky subconscious, I would never know.

_/The Dream/_

_It was dark. Really dark. I couldn't even see a foot in front of myself. The only source of light was a fading pink light. Upon impulse, I followed it. I followed it until I found a clearing. I saw myself sitting in the middle of a drawn circle on the ground. The drawn circle was made of ashes and it smelled of burnt flesh. I realized then, that the figure I saw was not me, rather, someone who appeared to be me. They had the same dark hair that never seemed to fall flat and the deep sapphire eyes that almost seemed black, but when the doppelganger smiled, there were bloodied fangs. The clearing was suddenly illuminated to show the dead bodies of those I had come to care for. Halt, Gilan, even Will. I bit my tongue to hold back a cry of anguish. There was a sharp pain in my mouth as blood spurted from the incisions in my tongue. My teeth had elongated to form the wicked fangs. There was dried blood crusting my lips when I tried to say something, there were foreign growls and snaps._

With a cry I awoke eyes wide. My door was shoved open with Will standing at the doorstep. "What happened, Arra?" He asked the worried tone in his voice. "I'm fine," I replied and added to reassure him, "Just a bad dream. Nothing harmful." I grasped the bronze oak leaf around my neck. A surge of warmth spread through me. "Where's Halt?" I asked grimly. Man, Halt rubbed off on me. "He's questioning the bandit," Will replied easily. I gave a nod. "I'll be out in a moment," I said herding Will out of my room. I pulled off my tunic as soon as the door shut and examined the bandages. They were soaked with blood. I grumbled unwrapping the long strips of linen and found that someone had cleverly placed extra clean strips by my bed. I cleansed the wound and rewrapped it. I pulled on a fresh tunic and made myself presentable. When I came out, there seemed to be chaos.

Will ran up to me clumsily almost tripping over a stack of discarded letters. "The bandit says he'll only answer to one who defeated him. Halt is… well agitated." I rolled my eyes pulling up the cowl of my hood and walking outside. I disregarded the silently fuming Halt and noticed Halt conveniently bound his hands behind his back. I grabbed his arm ignoring his whines and dragged him towards the dining table. He suddenly tried to shoulder me. With an almost animalistic growl I turned and within three seconds he was face down on the floor with myself kneeling on his back. My hip burned in protest, but in anger, I hardly noticed it. "Alright now, I'm not having a very good time so unless you want me to _kill_ you far more slowly and a hell of a lot more painful than Morgarath could ever dream of, I suggest you cooperate. There was that burning fury in my eyes that warned the man not to mess with me.

"Yes, Ma'am," he whined almost pathetically. I none-too-gently dragged him back to a standing position and shoved him into a dining chair. I found there was still some stew left on the stove and ladled a spoonful into my bowl sitting down. "Hey, can I-"

"No, you're not getting any. Maybe if you answered my questions, I'll give you a bowl."

"Well. Not that hungry anyway," He replied haughtily though his stomach disagreed. There was a growl from his stomach and a triumphant smirk made itself known on my face.

"Alright, I want to know your name"

"Jeremy Wolfe"

"Alright then, Wolfe, tell me where the Kalkara are."

"But you already know. You overhear-"

"Tell me where the Kalkara are," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"S-solitary plains."

"Interesting." I watched from under the cowl of my cloak as Wolfe nervously glanced around hoping for any sign of sympathy on my face. All he found was my cruel, cold eyes. "Alright, now tell me who you work for."

"Ahh, I can't, Girl, Sorry." With a protesting screech from the wooden chair. I rose from my seat grabbing the man by the collar. My eyes bore into his as I unsheathed my very sharp, lethal throwing knife and held it to his throat. "I asked you who you worked for, Wolfe, now answer me before I make this painful."

"I'll take my chances," he said a small spark of courage sounding in his voice. The fool thought I was bluffing? I dropped the knife to waist level and pulled him close impaling him upon the knife. It buried itself into his left hip. He let out a gasp realizing he made a big mistake. "I asked you who your employer was." I counted mentally. 1…2…3…4…5…no answer? I twisted the blade painfully as the man who I was still holding by the collar squirmed in agony. "Lord Morgarath, Lord Morgarath!" He screeched. I withdrew the knife and dropped him to the floor wiping my blade off on his shirt as I stepped over him. As I pushed the door to my room open, I noticed Will staring at me. _Wow, just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be persuasive, geez. _

I shut the door reaching for a piece of parchment and a pen. I sketched out a full bodied dragon roaring its might to the skies. Every scale was evident in the picture and the detail was shocking. It had a blue tint to it, scarlet flames shooting out of its mouth. I left it on the table and left my room. About an hour or so had passed and Will was cleaning up the kitchen. I scanned the room for Halt when he scared me by randomly deciding to form from the shadows. "I didn't think you'd actually go through with the threat." I shrugged. "Well, you were really…persuasive," Will managed. I shrugged again. I honestly didn't know why I stabbed the man.

I pushed the door to the cabin open and decided to talk to Saer. I picked up a brush and slowly started grooming her. I poured out most of my feelings to the horse who would, every now and then toss her mane or quietly whinny in response to what I said. I then dragged some horse feed over to her. She munched happily on the oats as I pulled myself onto the fence sitting there and watching her. I plucked an apple from the tree above me and fed it to the gray mare. Tug whinnied hoping for an apple. "Sorry, Tug, you'll have to ask Will," I replied softly patting Saer's neck one last time before I turned to move back inside. Wolfe was now tied to the barn in one of Halt's impossible-to-get-out-of knots. He cringed fearfully when he saw me. I just shrugged and pushed the door open to move back inside.

-(Ohemgee! It's a line breaky thing!)-

The next morning was about as interesting as watching an apple tree grow. I woke up at about the same time Halt did and decided to make breakfast so I could concentrate on something other than yesterday morning. I was in the midst of brewing up some coffee when Will woke up cheerful as ever. I managed a small smile. I brought the three plates of food to the table and the three mugs of coffee. Halt looked practically dead until I handed him his mug. "We're riding down to the Castle today. And we're dragging the miserable oaf with us." I nodded back to my quite usual self now. We spent the breakfast in companionable silence and mounted the horses. Wolfe rode with Halt as we kicked our horses into a canter. Halt decided to teach Will about animal tracks along the way. "And what is that there?"

"Rabbit,"

"Are you sure look at the tracks."

"Rabbits," Will corrected himself.

"There's a difference between one Skandian and a horde of Skandians," Halt instructed.

"What's that?"

"Ah. I haven't taught you this one because it's quite rare to find one. Its-"

"Wild boar," I muttered. Halt nodded, "And It looks big. We'll have to tell Baron Arald about this. The knights will enjoy a boar hunt." There was a rustling in a nearby bush. Will suddenly snapped up aiming his bow at the bush. "I hope you aren't planning to shoot that farmer," Halt raised a brow as a farmer made himself visible, "Oh Don't shoot me, Rangers," He begged. "Why were you following a trio of Rangers?" Halt asked. I dismounted followed by Halt and Will. "I was looking for someone to kill that wild boar. Make 'im into bacon! He's vicious, tearing up fences and destroying crops," He said. "Alright, what is your name?" Halt asked. His patience was wearing thin. "Salt Peter, cause I like a bit a Salt on my meat," Peter replied proudly. "I'm sure you do. Now, I want you to go to the castle and give the Baron Arald a message from the Ranger Halt-"

"Halt? Where's Halt?"

"I'm Halt"

"Noooo, Halt is two meters tall, taller than the average man! You're far too short."

Will and I mentally saw something snap in Halt, "I am Halt. I used to be tall, but now I'm like this. I want you to take a message to the Baron Arald telling him that the Ranger Halt, Arra, and Will," He clamped a gloved hand over the farmer's mouth, "That's Arra, that's Will. Tell him that Halt, Will and Arra have found boar tracks and that they will find it. Tell him to have his soldiers ready at dawn tomorrow." Salt Peter scurried off calling behind him, "I still don't think your Halt! A person can't just shrink!"

Halt led Will and I through the forest until the horses gave a nervous whinny. "This seems to be the place. We'll come back tomorrow with the troops.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahahahahahahahaha! What did you think? I decided to include the boar hunt. Aaaaaaand now for my Thankies. <strong>

**Dragon Lovers in BC- Well, Halt did kinda rub off on her, but I was thinking about making Arra like reaaaally quiet just so she can be really scary in the chapters that she does talk more than once or twice. And Yes, she shall make friends. Soon enough...soon enough... Oh, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Grammar is my worst point. **

**Raider1472- BippityBoppityBoo. I give you what happens when I stay up allllll night writing this for you. Aren't I just the besstt?**

**Thats almost 2000 words. Happy? -grumbles- So read and review, no flames. Actually, If you want, go ahead and flame, it still gets me reviewwws, Sorry if this last AN is really annoying. I've been DEPRIVED OF SLEEP. Yesssssss, uh. There was something I needed to tell you all. But I forget. RIGHT!**  
><strong>If you guys can get me to 10 reviews, I'll be so happy, I'll post two chapters in a day! Two Actionpacked 1.5-2k worded chapters. thats 4000 words in a day!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, WOW! TEN REVIEWS! Didn't think that would _actually_ work. Anyway, here is part one of double download Day. Roughly 1.7k in words and I hope I don't disappoint you with the boar scene. I left a cliffie at the end, but suck it up! I'm posting again later today, You'll live.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arra's POV<strong>

Knights were gathered around the wild boar's den placing their heavy spears into the ground. Will was on the complete other side of the ring protecting the Baron. I was hidden in the tree tops. I had an arrow knocked loosely on the string. The wild eyed dogs were barking excitedly being held back by a knight's strong arm. He suddenly released them into the circle. The dogs ran at the den barking furiously. The bush shuddered and a red eyed boar raced out squealing. Its eyes were wide with the fury it held. It charged at a knight directly in front of it impaling itself on the hunting spear. I relaxed only realizing then that I was tensing.

The knights around the circle all pulled their spears up from where they were angled on the ground and went to congratulate the knight who had killed the boar. The Baron gave a hearty laugh and patted him on the soldier. Looking down at Saer, I realized she was wildly tossing her mane rearing up whinnying, but she hadn't been heard over the laughs and cheers of the enthusiastic knights. I looked for Tug. The shaggy gray horse had the same reaction. I returned the arrow to its quiver and jumped to another tree catching my balance on one hand. I saw Will completely panic and his lips moved. A young knight turned around raising his spear hesitantly.

I saw another boar burst from the undergrowth. It was bigger, angrier, and it went unnoticed by everybody but Will, the apprentice knight, and I. I moved through the trees faster now watching as Will and the apprentice both carefully avoided the boar who switched from targeting one boar to another. At one point I reached the designated branch shooting an arrow at the boar hitting it in the snout, followed by another who buried its deadly head into the boar's foreleg. I cursed as I fumbled while reaching for another arrow. Will shot at it, now. I released an arrow that speared it through the eye, but somehow, the boar continued charging at Will, who, now, I realized was defenseless.

I jumped down from the tree abandoning my bow on the ground. I had my throwing knife out and threw it catching its shoulder. Suddenly, as it charged at Will, a black arrow speared it in that special spot on its back. _Halt._ I looked up seeing my grim faced master staring down at the boar no emotion visible on his face. He retrieved his arrow and went to call for Abelard. I picked up my bow and collected my arrows. I half expected to be dead at this point. Will coughed making me turn around raising a brow. "Arra, this is Horace, you just about saved his life with one of your shots, Horace, meet Arra." I held up a hand in a sign of waving giving him a nod. I grabbed the boar by its tusks flipping it over to find a crushed arrow. I grimaced and left it there not willing to remove the arrow. The knights were now finished celebrating most of them starting to crowd around. I hate crowds.

**Horace's POV**

I watched as the ranger girl, Arra, just walked away from the crowd as easily as she had dropped down. Will was right. Arra had saved my life. I wanted to thank her and decided to do so the next time I met her. Maybe I would even repay her somehow. I just nodded and smiled to the knights waving them away, but when I turned to look for Arra and Will, I found they had disappeared with Halt on their horses. I found now that all the adrenaline was dying down, I was exhausted. I managed to climb onto my Battle horse and ride back towards the castle.

**Arra's POV**

As I went into the market to buy various meats, I noticed some of the villagers staring. I irritably dismounted Saer to lead her through the marketplace to get to the butcher's stand. I bought some meat and carried it back towards Saer. Along the way I heard some villagers say, "There she is, the ranger 'prentice who killed the boar"

"No, it was the young boy who killed it."

"I heard that the boy was almost killed, but the girl shot the boar through the heart and the arrowhead pinned it to the ground."

I rolled my eyes mounting Saer. The villagers instinctively moved out of the way as Saer walked through the village road towards the cabin in the forest. I rode in a full gallop back to the cabin and returned Saer to the stable giving her some food and brushing her coat briefly before bringing in the meat. I walked back outside with my bow and quiver shooting rapidly at a single target. The arrows were all nestled in the center of the target. One arrow had missed completely landing a foot above the target. I pulled it from the tree aiming it again shooting. Again, it missed. I pulled out a different arrow and shot again. I hit completely on aim. I studied the arrow further and realized the end feathers were crooked. I huffed exasperated. I quickly made a small fire dipping the feather into it. While it was hot, I bent it back into shape and let it cool. I stomped out the fire and aimed at a separate target aiming and shooting. I hit dead center. Will rode by dismounting and trotting excitedly up to me. "Hey, Arra! I went down by the market and they're all saying you killed the boar."

"I didn't," I replied raising a brow. "They're all _saying _you did,"

"I know."

"Well, what do you think about that?"

"Let them think what they will. Word travels fast. Stories change as they're told." I shrugged returning my arrows to their quiver and unstringing my bow. I returned to the cabin leaving my bow in my room and starting to cook up a stew. Halt came into the kitchen with a letter which he discarded and he sat down at the table. Will pulled out a chair and sat down as well. I pulled out the three bowls scooping the stew into them and handing two of the bowls to Halt and Will and keeping one for myself. As usual, we ate in silence and Will got the pleasure of washing the dishes. I returned to my bed tiredly.

(Line BREAK! Yes, I put a line break here,)

**Arra's POV**

As I shot a single arrow and followed it with another and another, I emptied my quiver save one arrow. I aimed about to shoot when there was a rustle in the bushes. I released the tension on the arrow relaxing my grip, though I kept the arrow on the string. Will heard the rustles as he pulled the arrows from his target. Three Battle school apprentices staggered up to us. "Is this Ranger Halt's Cabin?"

"Yes, He is currently unavailable."

"Oh, it's his apprentices we're looking for."

"You found them," I replied holding the arrow straighter now. In a split second the warm smiles on their faces turned cold and cruel. The leader, a tall muscular boy threw a swing at my face. I leaned back hardly dodging it as I whacked him with the arrow putting a knick on his arm. He got a grip on my longbow and tossed it aside. I threw a kick at me which I dodged, but I couldn't also counter the swing coming at my jaw. His fist slammed into my face making pain ring in my left jaw. I yelped in pain throwing a punch at his face stunning him as I escaped his line of sight and kicked him behind the knee making him fall. Will wasn't doing well with two of the second-year apprentices whacking at him with canes. One of them averted their attention to me grabbing my arms twisting them painfully behind my back.

As I struggled, their leader got up, angrily whacking at me with a cane. With slight whimpers of pain, I took the blows, often followed by punches. Will jumped at one of them only to get a sack thrown over his head as he was, again, beaten. A well placed punch hit me in the side of the head making my vision explode with various colors. Suddenly, a voice yelled, "Enough!" It was Horace who was bruised and bloodied as he stumbled in just as I was whacked in the knee. The apprentice warrior drew his sword and charged at the leader. All three turned washing over him like a wave. One of them raised the cane to whack him in the head and an arrow pierced the cane. In shock, the three apprentices dropped their canes as Halt, returning from his errand run at Castle Redmont appeared on Abelard. His arrow was aimed at the three apprentices.

"This is Battle School Business," The leader replied.

"I see two Ranger Apprentices being beaten by Battle School Apprentices so I'm going to say that this is also Ranger business. Well, how are we going to settle this? Shoot them, Arra?" I shook my head. I could do worst. "Um, Sir?" I looked at Horace. "I request one-on-one battles with each of them." Halt raised a brow, "Is that so? Very Well, You there, What's your name?"

"Brynn," he replied voice quivering in fright. Halt made a motion for him to pick up his cane. Brynn did so nervously. He swung at Horace.

* * *

><p><strong>So I need to thank my Lovely reviewers. One of them gave me a cookie! Well, I realize this is agonizingly short, right? It's only been 4 chapters and we're halfway through the plotline. Hmm. Any ideas on how to fix this? Remember to review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I know I said I would publish a double, but as I was editing my last few paragraphs on the new chapter, the dreaded delete of everything I had. So everything was deleted and I lost the entire four pages I had. Yeah, four pages. –Grumbles unhappily- Alright so here's what I could remember that I wrote**

* * *

><p><strong>Arra's POV<strong>

Watching Horace beat up Brynn was satisfying. Sure, I'd rather be doing it, but, hey, the kid was bullied by all three of them, I think he deserves revenge. I watched how Brynn waved his cane around all Willy-Nilly while Horace used expert flicks to block. His defense suddenly turned to lightning offense. I noticed then that with every uppercut or slash, Brynn retreated while Horace had stood his ground. Hmm, Horace was indeed a natural.

**Horace's POV**

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I switched to offense. Blows were practically raining down on Brynn. I could see the nervousness in his eyes when suddenly, he lost his footing and fell backwards cane sliding away. I looked up seeing Ranger Halt who showed no emotion. It kind of scared me. Will was watching interested and Arra had a sadistic grin on her face. It kind of scared me when Arra showed any type of emotion. From what Will said before, she was, like Halt, emotionless. Well, Brynn scurried away and Halt motioned for Jerome to get up. The big meaty second year apprentice did so. "Name," Halt ordered. "Jerome," he replied sounding scared.

Jerome tightened his grip on his cane and then swung at me in a flurry of blows. With tiny turns and adjustment, every one of the blows was redirected off to where they wouldn't take my head off. Jerome was getting clumsier with the blows, a sign he was tiring. With an almost invisible stumble, I lurched forward with just about everything I had. When finally, my cane whacked Jerome in the chest and he got the air knocked out of him. He stumbled back collapsing into the snow. Before I turned to Alda, he stood up, "I don't wanna battle him. I'd rather try the girl." I opened my mouth to tell him it was a bad idea, but Halt interrupted, "Oh, so you want to battle my apprentice. Let's see it."

I gaped. The Ranger was actually going to submit Alda to that kind of torture? I stumbled back towards the small crowd settling down. I almost sighed at the relief I got when my muscles loosened

**Arra's POV**

Of course. The boy thinks I'll be easier to defeat. How demeaning. I fingered my Saxe knife and the throwing knife grinning. Unsheathing both, I stood up sneering. It was moments like this when I showed emotion just to intimidate my opponents. "Well, to even it out, I'll go easy on you." He laughed thinking I was joking. He swung in a wide arc over my head. I brought up the Saxe knife in my left hand and my throwing knife in my right in the familiar X pattern. It didn't seem like Alda was familiar with the Rangers' double knife defense, or if he was, he didn't show it. It continued that way for a while with me blocking his wide arc swings until he threw a jab at me.

I had been taught to deflect it if I couldn't block it, so obviously, I deflected it, but the cane was going faster than I expected. The wooden end, though blunt, hit me in the left hip where that old wound would always bother me. I sucked in a deep breath of pain and growled at the fire that reignited itself even after those months where it healed. I took some steps back to recover the calm coolness that had broken when the flare of pain set my nerves on edge.

It was time for me to retaliate and well. Jumping back into the battle I dodged blows until I got up close and with a wide arc; I swung the Saxe knife down on the cane. My Saxe knife was still sharp as ever. But the cane on the other hand splintered. "Oh, hey, it looks like your stick is broken." I took some steps back with adrenaline pumping through my veins providing the deep satisfaction I had. The same one I had when I was 'questioning' Wolfe. Suddenly, pain exploded in my cheek. Instinctively, I brought up my left hand; the one holding the Saxe knife. As Alda threw another punch, hit arm skimmed across the Saxe knife. It left a long red gash down the side of his arm; nothing deadly or _too _harmful. I tried to regain my senses with the dancing colors blurring my vision. After mentally chatting with myself for a while, I managed to push away the colors to see my surroundings. I sat in the snow with my Saxe knife on the ground next to me and my throwing knife about a foot away and my hip hurt. Alda, Brynn, and Jerome had run off somewhere. Horace kind of stared at me a bit amazed. Halt frowned disapprovingly at where the three second-years had disappeared to and the look on Will's face was awe and worry. I didn't need anybody's pity or amazement, so I picked up my Saxe knife sheathing it and felt around until I found my throwing knife. I grabbed my bow and returned my twenty-four arrows to their quiver and stalked off into the forest.

I didn't know why, but all I felt was anger. I didn't even know why I was angry. It was just a burning hatred for something. I bit my lip as I stalked down towards the river thinking about the events of the recent half hour or so. I sat down on a flat rock staring at the river as it flowed down through the forest. My hip still burned with the familiar pain that it had in the first week I had the injury. Slightly pulling up my tunic, I noted that there was no open wound, but there was a bruise starting where the cane hit me. I thought about before I was in Araluen; when I was with my mother in Hibernia. I gritted my teeth remembering her kind smile. Remembering how easy life was. I huffed putting back on my act; the act that I was indestructible, that I was cold, cruel. Only half of it was true, anyway. I was all of that, except indestructible. I was very destructible and I hated that.

I heard hoof beats from where I was sitting and I knocked an arrow aiming at the source of the noise. I released the arrow hearing a familiar voice yelp out in surprise. I ran over there jaw hanging open as I realized I nearly speared my old friend through the heart with an arrow. "Hey, Gil," I greeted him. In truth, I wanted to jump up and hug him, but hey, I was Arra, I couldn't. Gilan stared down at me from where he was sitting on Blaze. "Arra! You nearly _shot _me,"

"But I didn't."

"But you could've!"

"Yeah, but I didn't" Gil just stared at me and he broke into a grin. I allowed myself a small one; a tiny one. Gilan dismounted laughing and looked down at me. He suddenly hugged me surprising me. "Geroff, Gil," I muttered though I patted him on the back. "It's been a while since I've seen you, Arra. You're taller."

"Yeah, and Halt; well, he's Halt." Gilan took hold of Blaze's reins as he walked alongside me on the path towards the cabin catching up with each other talking about what happened within the last year and a half. We reached the cabin and Halt started to say something to me until he saw the taller ranger standing next to me. "Look who I found lost in the woods," I commented. "What brings you here, Gilan, the gathering is in another month. Couldn't you wait?"

"That's the thing. Because of the Kalkara suddenly popping up, Crowley moved it up. It's going to be in a week's time. I'll probably head there with you. I'll stay in the inn until tomorrow morning. We should leave then." Halt gave a sharp nod and Gil mounted Blaze and rode off into Redmont's markets.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was exciting. 5 reviews in a day. WOW! My reviewers, you are all outstanding. Well, there's the start of My GilxArraness. Anyway, I have figured out a good way to change the plot a little and lengthen out this lovely story. Hmm, Well Reviews.<strong>

**Rider of the Winds- I'm Sorry you feel that way. And In reply to Number One, Darling, this is fanfiction you can do what_ever_ you want.**

**Arragirl- Well, you got part of this chapter right, but sadly, I don't see how the last bit can fit into the story.**

**Raider1472- Yes and no. At first that was my plan, but then a new Idea blossomed. It had something to do with Jeremy Wolfe or whatever his name was.**

**Read, review, flame, Whatever. It makes me happy. So cookies for all. c: And same call. get me to 20 reviews and It'll me one chapter after another. ShadowC out.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Sorry I'm late, I had a writer's block for a while. I'm back now, though and this chapter is significantly shorter in my standards. Sorry, I tried I really did but the words won't come to me. So enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arra's POV<strong>

After a good night's sleep, I woke up the next morning, early as usual to see Halt already awake, making breakfast. I wondered how this gathering would go. I hoped everything would go normally. Enough was happening this year. I huffed just going outside instead of waiting for Will to wake up. I sat out there for about a half hour before I heard Will get up. I got inside to see him settling down for breakfast and I joined them. When I finished, I left the table again and heard the steady thrum of hoof beats and then three greeting whinnies from Saer, Tug, and Abelard. I opened the door seeing Gilan ride up. I just glanced at him and pulled out a brush and started grooming Saer.

After watering the gray mare, I sat up on the fence watching her. Gilan, Halt, and Will were having guy time inside until Halt came out with flames of fury in his eyes as he led Abelard out and tacked the horse. Will and Gilan were holding back laughs until they both mounted their horses. I set the blanket onto Saer's back that had the saddlebags attached. Of course, I usually rode bareback, but today, I set a saddle onto her back. She stared at me questioningly for a few seconds before I patted her on the neck. "I know, girl, I'm not used to it either, but bear with me." I mounted her grimacing at the foreign feel of the saddle, but I would live. I had ridden with a saddle before.

As we all pulled the horses into a canter, Gilan broke out laughing. Will joined in. Halt just urged Abelard a few feet forward annoyed leaving a huge gap in the group we had with me sitting in the near back. I shuffled uncomfortably. The ride was a bit awkward and at times, silent, at times bustling with Gil and Will making jokes. I ignored them until about three hours into the conversation in which Gilan practically blew Will's brains. "This. Sentence. Is. FALSE!" Will mumbled a bit feverishly to himself for the next five minutes. In our amusement, we let our guards drop. In that fatal moment, we were jumped.

Halt was first to react, drawing his bow and dropping one of our attackers on the spot. Gilan snapped back next, unsheathing his sword and launching into a quick-paced and deadly dance with a bandit. I fumbled before starting to shoot down some bandits. Saer neighed to me taking an uncomfortable step back. I unsheathed my Saxe knife, alert now. Will, I noticed, finally gathered his senses to what was going on. I felt a much heavier weight crash into my side. I grunted lashing out. I felt a slight numbness in my left arm and then something wet, but I disregarded it. I threw out a couple more lashes before catching my attacker in the throat.

I glanced at Gilan noticing he had three bandits closing in behind him. My throwing knife impaled itself in the neck of one of the creeping attackers while Gilan managed to fight off the other two. I turned back to slash at a bandit. His fancy bejeweled sword snapped in two. I laughed harshly before whacking him in the head with the blunt hilt of my Saxe knife. He fell unconscious before I turned on another bandit. Before I could humiliate my opponent, Will shot him. I grinned as the last bandit fell. "They attacked in the same way the bandits did on the way to Old Bob's," Will commented quietly. Halt and I nodded grimly. As the adrenaline of battle wore off, there was a nagging pain in my arm. I fumbled to see if I could find a first aid kit in my saddlebag. I should have packed neater.

Gilan trotted over with a string of the familiar linen cloths and wrapped them around the cut that still leaked a bit of blood. "Thanks, Gil," I gratefully thanked him mounting Saer. Saer turned looking at me with what seemed to be a look of concern in her eyes. I just shrugged to her and looked up at the sun. "We've lost a lot of time," Halt grumbled. "So we're not going to question one of them?" I asked not sure how to feel about the dead or unconscious bandits blanketing the side of the forest. "If you're going to question them, no." I grinned chuckling at that. Will laughed a bit uneasily at that. The four of us kicked our horses into a sprint, but we weren't riding fast enough. The sun sneaked under the horizon setting darkness into the sky. We were barely halfway through the trip and we certainly wouldn't be riding through the night.

"We'll set up camp here. No fire," Halt ordered rather Halt-like. I looked around for a moderately tall tree. To me, setting up camp was finding a tree to rest in. I was taking the saddle off of Saer's back when a hand tapped me on the shoulder. Surprised, I turned punching the mystery person in the face. "Gilan!" I grinned sheepishly realizing I had punched him in the face out of my own jumpiness. "Ow. Arra, you've got quite a fist on you."

"Err, sorry 'bout that. Are you alright?"

"I'll live," He replied rubbing his jaw. I sat down against the tree leaning against the surprisingly smooth trunk. "I was wondering what the three of you meant during the bandit attack."

"Oh, it was really nothing, but I know you'll just pester me until I get an answer so I guess I'll tell now to save us all the misery. We were on our way to Old Bob's to get Will a horse and we were jumped by a group of bandits. Apparently, they wanted the horses. It was odd that a group of bandits had the nerve to attack a group of traveling rangers. Well, the attack was…organized. It wasn't how most attacks usually went. It was almost exactly like this one. I guess there was a connection in this." Gilan nodded thoughtfully before speaking, "So what did Halt mean by not letting you question one of the bandits?"

"Oh. That. Well, I kind of accidentally on purpose stabbed some guy that I was questioning. As Will for details." Gilan raised a brow. "What?" I asked defensively. "Nothin'"

"Well, 'G Night." I climbed up into the tree to the nest-like tangle of branches I spotted earlier. They were stable and didn't crack under my weight. I lowered myself into the branches and fell asleep.

**Arra's POV**

The next morning I was awake before everybody else. I had my bow up in the tree with me. I managed to string it in the mass of twigs and branches. I sat in the tree waiting for the sun to rise. I noticed a figure sneaking through the shadows. The way they moved was almost exactly the way rangers did except the shadow was clumsier and less coordinated. The shadow raised something over his head. A slight flash of light reflecting off of it told me exactly what it was. He started bringing it down on Will. I released an arrow I hadn't realize I had drew.

**Will's POV**

I yelped as some heavy mass slammed down on me. I woke up to see a bandit with an arrow sticking out of his chest on top of me. I yelped again shoving the body off and scrambling towards the center of the clearing. Halt and Gil woke up by the second yelp staring at the body on my sleeping bag. I watched as Arra dropped down from above raising a brow at our expressions. "What did you do?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "He had a dagger raised above his head. Chances were he was going to kill you. So I shot him." I stared at her incredulously. Arra seriously scared me. Not in a Halt kind of way. It was, well, an Arra kind of way.

I glanced at Gilan seeing his expression was the same as mine. "Um, I guess we should keep moving," the blonde ranger replied awkwardly. I mounted Tug and he stared at me as if he was saying, 'She is creepy, like really creepy.' I sighed, "I know, boy, I know." Tug, Saer, Blaze, and Abelard were all sprinting across the land now with their boundless energy. We rode until we saw tents popping up in a large clearing. "Welcome to the Ranger Gathering," came a voice. It came from a dark haired ranger with a look of authority, but a goofy, carefree grin. "Hello, Crowley," Halt grumbled from his place on Abelard.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, my reviewers, You got up to 21 reviews. Honestly, I'm a bit afraid. So. What did you think of the chapter? And More GilxArra? Less GilxArra? What do you guys think? Well, thank you my Chapter 5 reviewers, Arragirl, Aryagirl, xbamsod, Dragon Lovers in BC, and JLT Lunoyla. Oh yes, cookies for the 5 of you ^-^. Anyway<strong>

** Seeya soon. ****This is ShadowC signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh boy! What a long wait. June 24th was it? Uh, yeah, no excuse, I was being Lazy. Really sorry about that. I started writing this chapter in June on my laptop, I had 4000 words written, but then somebody decided it'd be nice to spill water on my baby and the files were lost. I almost CRIED. Well, I finally got around to rewriting it, but there's good and bad new. Good news, I'm back in business. Bad news, Only on Weekends. School's starting up and I'm absolutely out of time. **

* * *

><p><strong>Arra's POV<strong>

I was busy trying to show Will how to set up a tent. To be honest, he wasn't that good t it, but sooner or later, he caught on and I moved over to set up my own tent. When I was finished, I returned to the main tent. Will and Halt were in there. Gilan, I knew, set up camp elsewhere. "Who was supposed to keep watch in the morning?" I asked referring to when Will nearly _died_. "Um, the order was Halt, You, Gilan then…me…oh." Will looked down slightly. I sighed and patted his shoulder. "You should be glad I wake up early," I replied leaving the tent. I picked up my bow and quiver and started rapidly shooting into the center of a tree. There was a cloud of arrows hunched up in the center of the tree I turned with my last arrow on a leaf that was falling out of the tree.

I missed. The arrow hit the leaf's stem, but only enough for the little leaf to waver in its steady fall. I retrieved my arrows when I sensed someone on a horse. I stepped into the shadows freezing, my hood over my eyes. Any wandering traveler would think I was a boy. My arrow was knocked and ready. The faded silhouette of a man on a horse rode into view. It was a tall black horse; definitely not a ranger horse. The hoof beats quieted. I held my breath. The horse was pulled around and the mystery rider disappeared into the fog. I returned to the camp where the ranger gathering was beginning.

I completely ignored most of the gathering only tuning into the major goings on. A cold chill ran up my back when I heard a single word.

_Kalkara._

The Kalkara were by far the most gruesome creatures in Araluen and possibly, the world. They were servants of Lord Morgarath, who paid them with large amounts of silver. Halt shouted some orders that I only slightly recognized. "Arra, Gilan, Will, you're coming with me to hunt down the Kalkara." I wanted to go back to Redmont and forget about all of this. I wanted to just run away from this. I only nodded. Within moments, the gathering disintegrated and the tents disappeared along with rangers on their horses. I discarded Saer's saddle, 'I could buy a new one from horemaster Ulf; if I survive.'

I was first to be ready to leave, but as I mounted Saer, I reached to my throwing knife and tucked it into a sheathe in my boot. The four of us kicked the horses off into a steady gallop. I already knew where we were going; the solitary plains. We rode through several small villages before riding into the actual plains. It was a spooky place. I felt sad and depressed as we rode into it. "Well, know you know why it's called the solitary plains," Halt murmured. "It's like you're the last person on this earth," I replied the shock easily heard in my voice. Gilan nodded grimly. When Gilan was grim, it was a bad thing. We pressed on in silence until Will broke the silence. For once, I was glad he had a tendency to ask questions. "Where are we going?"

"The Stone Flutes. There are reports that they've been sighted there," Halt answered. "Stone Flutes?" I asked raising a brow. I scowled as the wind tossed my hair around. "Windy isn't it," Gil grimaced, "The Stone flutes are a circle of stones that the ancients built right in the center of the windiest part of the plains. They're placed so the sound gets reflected off the stones and the holes in them. They create a constant shrill whistle. The sound can be heard from kilometers away. The sound sets your teeth on edge. It beats my why the idiots who discovered it thought it sounded like flutes."

**3****rd**** Person**

Arra gave a quiet sigh at Gilan's words urging Saer to go a bit faster. The three men stared after the girl watching quietly. The next hour of the ride was in silence until there was a pitched, wailing, whistle. Arra's hands went up to her ears suddenly. Will's head snapped up at Saer's sudden halt. The ranger horse should have kept moving despite her rider's release of her reins. Will glanced down seeing Arra's knees were digging into Saer's ribs. The gray mare glanced back questioningly at her master. After a couple moments of all three of them staring at the girl, her tensed, battleready position slacked and Arra took hold of the reins. "Arra-" Halt started, but the girl held up a hand, "Its fine, Halt, really." The grizzled old ranger nodded and let the party continue.

**/Flashback/**

_A young girl was sitting outside a cabin with an older child. "Arra!" the boy yelled jumping over to her thrusting a rat snake in her face. She screamed for a moment then grabbed the snake as it tried to bite. The fangs missed her hand as she held it behind its head. She threw the snake lightly away and it slithered of. "Don't do that, Jaren," Arra growled jumping on him and wrestling him down. He played along with the assault, watching the girl laugh gleefully when suddenly the girl was flipped over, her older brother picking her up and roaring playfully. After what seemed like an eternity, they sat down under the huge tree that grew by their cabin. "Will you play, Jaren?" Arra asked laying her head on his arm. With a nod, he pulled out a simple wooden pan flute and blew into it, playing a nice tune. In the shadows, a ranger rode on behind the foliage of the trees in the forest by the house. "JAREN! ARRA! Comeback in! Hurry!" _

_At the time, Arra had been confused at why their mother called them in. They usually played outside until sundown. Nevertheless, she obediently scrambled back towards the house. Her father, a woodsman, was hurrying back towards the house pausing once to make sure his two children made it into the house safely. Before the heavy wooden door closed, the girl caught a glimpse of what had worried her parents so much. There were about six riders beginning to close in on the house. "Bandits," her mother spat to her father who had the same angered expression. She felt someone tugging at her arm. Jaren led her into her room. "Stay here, keep this safe," he ordered thrusting his pan flute into her hands. For once, the girl didn't reply to the rebellious spark in her heart. She sat on her bed murmuring words of comfort to herself until she heard the door fly open. There was yelling and then, her mother screamed. She grasped the flute closer to her chest curling up. _

_Suddenly, she heard silence and after a while, there was a burning smell. Her bedroom door was thrust open four masked men entered the room with glinting blades. Two had their blades covered in blood. With a whimper, she pushed herself backwards towards the wall. These men were here to kill and plunder. That much was clear to her. She reached for the knife hidden at the edge of her mattress kept safe in a compartment her father built. As they advanced, she pulled out the small blade. As her eyes trailed out her open door to the floor, she saw the three bodies of her family. With a gasp, she glanced back at the masked men. One lashed out at her his knife going for her heart, she instinctively rolled away. With fear, instinct, and adrenaline whispering to her, she struck back, the knife in her quivering hands. She lashed out hitting the man in his arm. He howled in pain flinching before with rage, the group advanced. She squeezed her eyes shut expecting a sharp pain to blossom where her chest was. _

_She heard four TWANGS! And the men fell to the floor. Smoke billowed around clouding the rooms of the cabin, Arra made out a cloaked figure that she recognized as Redmont's ranger. He grabbed her by the wrist none too gently pulling her out of the burning house. _

**Arra's POV**

We'll stop here for the night," Halt ordered snapping me out of my memory. I nodded, dismounting. The sound of the whistling was bringing back painful memories. I wanted to collapse and just sob until the hurt stopped. After a few minutes, camp was set. "Arra," Halt called out to me. I walked over quietly with my masklike expression. He pulled me out of earshot before speaking, "The stone Flutes, are they-" I nodded before he finished not up to hearing _his_ name again. "I'll be fine," I replied realizing how stubborn and depressed I was sounding. I turned away before he could say anything else.

Will and Gilan stared up at us questioningly, but Halt dismissed their questions with a shake of his head. I ate in silence only chuckling coldly when Gilan made a comment about brewing coffee. "I'd just about kill for a cup of coffee right now," he muttered. Halt raised a brow, "Light a fire to brew one and you might do just that." At that, Gilan's eyes ever so slightly widened. I stood up. "Gil," I murmured motioning for him to come away from the group. "Practice with me, would you?" He grinned, "You know I'll just beat you again." I chuckled unsheathing my Saxe knife and my throwing knife.

Watching his every move, I waited until he flicked his sword out at me with the graceful movements. With the double knife defense, the Saxe knife blocking and the dagger being used as leverage, I blocked striking back hoping to tap on his wrist, our old equivalent as a hit. He darted away striking again and out pattern continued, Strike, Block, Strike, Dodge. Finally I managed to force his sword down to the ground and jump forward at him knives at his throat and my boot resting on the blade of his sword pushing it into the ground. I grinned, "Who won now?" He stuck out his tongue playfully then stepped backwards. He lost his balance falling backwards. I pulled my knives away so I didn't behead him. Not quite expecting his sword to slide away so quickly, I found the both of us falling towards the ground. I landed on top of him, the both of us letting out a muffled grunt as we landed.

Halt glanced up deciding to tease us, "What died over there?" With a tone of mock shame in his voice, Gil called back, "My dignity!" A bit quieter, he said to me, "Arra, I think you're crushing my diaphragm." After a moment of confusion I replied, "What? Oh, sorry bout that." I carefully rolled off making sure I wasn't going to cut myself on anything like Gilan's sword as I did so. Panting, I sat up tucking the knives away. Sheepishly, Gil muttered, "I went easy on you." I grinned again, "Riiiiight, Gil. I won. Admit it." He shook his head with a light chuckle and got up. I retired to my tent with the memory of my family. I pushed it away falling into a dreamless sleep, not disturbed nor peaceful.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~-Magical Line Breaker!-~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Gil's POV**

We packed up the camp swiftly when suddenly Blaze gave me a warning grunt. I took a quick scan of the area noting briefly Tug, Abelard, and Saer had done the same. I saw a figure slinking away like a lean panther sneaking up on its unsuspecting prey. I found Arra had an arrow knocked aimed at the disappearing figure. I gently patted her shoulder. "It could have meant nothing, but we can't exactly shoot upon suspicion," I told her softly. She placed the arrow back in her quiver, bow set behind her on the light blanket. "Arra, I've been meaning to ask you about what happened yesterday, when the flutes started their blasted song if you could call it that." She gave a grim smile. "It awoke bad memories, about my family. You see, I had a pretty good life, but my home was raided by bandits. They took everything killed everyone. It was only thanks to Halt that I wasn't killed." I nodded in what could have been an understanding way, but there was no way I could understand her pain. The way she explained was cold, emotionless. Like she was telling me that the sky was blue. I could tell she was trying to hide her pain. I noticed a lone tear slip from behind her mental defense slowly making its way down her face from the corner of her eye. Reaching up, I wiped the tear away with a smile. "You're alive, that's what matters." I gave her a reassuring smile before I walked over to Blaze swinging onto her.

Blaze gave me a look saying, _You're so in love with her. _I glared, "Am not," I replied huffily, though throughout the next hour of our constant riding, one thought encircled my mind,

_ Since when was Blaze right about things like this?_

* * *

><p><strong>So here we are. the official beginning of the GilxArraness. Huh, maybe Blaze'll play matchmaker...-stares back at what I typed- Or maybe not. <strong>

**So, reviewers, Dragon Lovers in BC, Aryagirl, xbamsod, mangafirlworshipsNarutomanga****, RainbowBubble1**

**Godric'sRanger- **I didn't actually think that through. Huh, oops, well, I tried to cover it up this chapter. Sorry bout that

__**So as always, R&R, Try not to flame and if you have any suggestions on how I should carry this out, go ahead and say it.**

**Oh, and guys,remember Morgorath's Bandit friends? They get a dedicated chapter all for them. ShadowC, out.  
><strong>


	8. Loljk Its an author's note

**Hey Guys! I lied, Autor's note.**

**Anyway, Don't be mad, I PROMISE, the next chapter will be updated by next Saturday. So, by the 24th. Well, I finally got my laptop fixed. Well, Actually, I got a new one and now my files are gone, but its ALLLLL good. **

**There's now a poll on my profile about whether or not I should continue onto the next book or not. **

**Um, huh. There's not that much more to say. The next chapter takes quite a twist. I was trying to put it up in a way so it doesn'y make rangers seem totally suckish. It won't be a good chapter. Its mostly filler that will most likely lead onto better things. I was also thinking, I might do some oneshots but im not completely sure. **

**LOOK! A HORSEY!**

**Alright I'm Done**

**ShadowC out, Make sure to go reply on the poll. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ShadowC: Noooo! This chapter is grooooossss! I don't like it. **

**Will: Yes, Wolfbane, but you have to let them read it. I know you don't like it**

**ShadowC: But its not fairrr!**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person**

As the plainsman snuck away, a group of nine raiders gathered like adders waiting to strike. "The girl. She is there," the plainsman reported. "Good," one of them purred. He reluctantly tossed the plainsman a bundle. As he caught it, it jingled. Some of his bandits winced loath to part with their precious gold. "Men, lets move out," the leader ordered picking up a dagger and a sword. The men were hardly seen by the way they moved almost like rangers. As they neared the camp, one of the horses glanced up with a soft snort. The ranger girl was in the distance getting closer to the stone flutes. The leader abandoned his first plan and rode stealthily up behind the rangers. As they neared them, a few meters away, the group sensed their presence. However, these bandits were not rash. In a split second, they'd melted into the field unseen.

The group stopped for a break and for a bit more food. "Halt, I'll take a look around, something's spooking Saer." The farther the girl led the gray mare away; the rangers became less of a threat to their mission. This was perfect. The leader waited until the girl neared their hiding place, about forty yards away, and with a flick of his wrist, all nine bandits rose up closing in on the girl. She fought back with a sense of expectance and ease, but she alone was no match for nine of his best raiders. Sorensen managed to get his hand around her, pulling her arms back. She continued kicking at her attackers until Benton pinned her legs down. At a last resort, she opened her mouth to scream. Forrest took his chance to shove the leaf into her throat. She managed to scream the name of one of the rangers. In that split second, all three rose to their companion's aid.

The group used the leaf of what they called an Arlan's Kiss. It clouded the mind and knocked its victim out. As the girl faded into unconsciousness, Benton lifted her onto his horse and rode off followed by eight other raiders. Within seconds, they'd disappeared. They stopped momentarily to bind her hands and ankles and keep her steady to Benton's horse. With no more need for stealth, the lead bandit mounted Benton's horse and rode east. The eight other bandits lay false trails. The lead bandit traveled towards the edge of the Solitary Plain where he planned to circle around to take the valley pass to the Mountains of Rain and Night. He hoped the trail would take less than a week. He rode with the unconscious girl until he reached the edge of the plain. Traveling that far alone took him the remainder of the day to complete. As he neared the hidden pass, he dismounted, taking the horse's reins and beginning to walk. The Arlan's Kiss should have kept the girl knocked out for the night. Tethering the horse, he sat down cross-legged and quickly fell asleep. He was still rather alert.

**Arra's POV**

I woke up feeling movement below me, but I wasn't even touching the ground. I jerked up eyes snapping open. Within the course of the next few seconds, I was on the ground with a horse staring me in the face. Was it laughing at me? I sat up finding my hands tied to the saddle. 'Gilan I swear if this I one of your pranks-' Glancing around I noted my surroundings. We were in a valley with the sun shining directly overhead. I heard somebody chuckling at me. I jumped up landing on my feet, but whatever the bandits had drugged me with was leaving me less coordinated. Somebody came up from behind me and pulled me up onto my feet making sure I kept balance. "Who are you?" I questioned leaning onto the horse.

"You can call me Beckett," he replied pulling away his mask. He revealed a young face; definitely not what I expected. He picked me up surprisingly gently and set me in the saddle. Taking the horse's reins he led the stallion forwards through the path. "Any chance that you'll tell me where we're headed?" I didn't really expect him to answer, but again, he surprised me with his answer, "To Lord Morgorath's Castle." I glared warily but settled into the saddle. "Are you going to tell me why?" I asked in a skeptical tone. "Sorry, but I'm under strict orders not to tell." I'd thought as much. I slumped forward. "What did you give me?" I asked feeling a blasting headache attack me. "Arlan's Kiss. It's the only thing that grows up in the castle. I suspect you're feeling the side effects.

**3****rd**** person**

"She's a strong girl, Gilan," Will murmured to the tall, pacing ranger.

"But she's-"

"Gil, Will is right. Arra knows how to get herself out of this mess," Halt murmured. The grizzled ranger stood up. Gil could see in his eyes, Halt was just as worried as he was. Gil huffed sitting down and stabbing his Saxe knife into the ground pulling it out, stabbing the ground and repeating the process. "We move on at nightfall. The sooner we find the Kalkara, the sooner we can kill it. Then we go after her."

"And if by then she's dead?" Gil asked with a hopeless tone.

"She won't be." It was Will who spoke this time. "Have you ever watched her train? She's amazing. She's more than capable. Think about it. It's Arra. Arra, the girl who stole Morgorath's battle plans. Arra, the girl who became a ranger despite the fact she lost everything. It's Arra against Morgorath. He'll never know what hit him." In agreement, Saer nudged Gilan. "You're right. She'll make it; if she doesn't, I'll just drag her back and kill her myself.

**Arra's POV**

I glanced up at the sky. There were about three hours of daylight left. Throughout the day, I'd fallen off the horse another four times. The headache certainly didn't help. "Can you loosen the rope? It's burning my wrists." He raised a brow at me. "So you can run off?"

"Where would I run? Its not like I can navigate this place. What good would running off be? And what would I do if I killed you? You told me yourself, you know this place like the back of your hand." Beckett only grinned. "You rangers are all so clever." He unsheathed the sword slashing through the rope and pulling the ends away from my wrists. Rubbing them, I noticed how red they were. They looked swollen and angry. "Are we going to camp or keep moving through the night?" I asked digging through the saddlebag to look for anything I could use to soothe my wrists. Once again, my face became very acquainted with the ground. Beckett grinned laughing at me again. "Dunno, it depends on how many more times you fall off that horse.

I eyed my longbow feeling a sudden desire to shoot the hell out of Beckett. I found a warmweed salve wondering if it'd work. With a shrug I decided to take my chances and rubbed it over my wrists. "How 'bout I just walk from here. Wouldn't fall off the horse as often." Beckett just shrugged holding onto the reins. We walked on separate sides of the horse. Until the sun disappeared from the valley walls, replaced by the moon. "We should camp. It'll give your body a chance to get the Arlan's Kiss out of your system." I huffed, "Why are you so kind?" I inquired suddenly wanting to know why my captor felt the need to be nice. It'd be easier on me if he were harsh. Then I wouldn't feel so bad about my plan to shoot him the first chance I got. "Cause, chances are, once Morgorath gets his hands on you, it'll be misery and grief."

"That's not fair. You're mocking me," I growled a bit too harshly. I wished I could hate him, but he was kind. He reminded me of _him_ of my brother. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be."

"I'll just keep watch. Its not like there's anybody after me anymore, but one can't be too careful." Beckett seemed to be wary of my words, but he just took a deep breath and nodded. I waited until he seemed to be well asleep and climbed up the walls to a ledge I'd spotted earlier. It wasn't terribly high up and I still couldn't see over the top of the walls, but it eased the repetitive whirling road. I watched the moon as it rose in the sky sluggishly. I took the pan flute from the pocket of my shirt and played some delicate notes. The melody I played was a lilting waltz, but I wasn't nearly as adept as _he_ had been. I played on watching the moon fall to be replaced by the sun. I loved the moon and sun's endless cycle.

"Arra?" I snapped out of my thoughts, tucking the pan flute away in my front pocket. Beckett rolled to his feet his sword up in a defensive position. "Up here." My voice came out softer than I'd expected. I saw the tension in his muscles relax. "We should get moving. If you want, we can just ride to the castle from here. It's another day on foot. We should be able to make it by noon if we ride." I shrugged, "Alright." I worked my fingers into an indent on the rocks and climbed down.

Beckett removed the horse's saddle swinging the saddlebag onto his shoulder. I mounted the horse hugging its neck while Beckett mounted behind me. I stayed close to the horse as Beckett kicked the horse into a steady canter.

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowC: I told you it was Icky. I have 2 polls on my profile. First one is whether or not I continue onto the second book. Second one is about Beckett, cause I've grown attatched to him.<strong>

**Beckett: o.o ... -scoots away from Wolfbane-**

**ShadowC: Well, R&R. ShadowC out. Cookies for reviewers and If you reply to the poll EVERYONE gets cookies**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright my readers. Its been soooooooo long. My laptop died as you may or may not know, but I GOT A NEW ONE! A mac actually. And I finally got around to writing this chapter for you guys. I completely forgot the plot of both this fanfic and the original story so I'm making stuff up as I go along. You guys will be okay with that, right? Please be okay with it "_" Err anyway, this chapter is REALLY short, but a big event happens so same ol' same ol' R&R**

* * *

><p>We rode in silence, not a single sentence passed between the two of us. The wind brushing across my face reminded me of my training with Halt and Will. There was always that one target that Will could never seem to hit while riding Tug. There was always that branch that would always escape my notice. It always resulted with both Will and I on the ground, one of us having taken a branch to the face and the other having slipped from his saddle in a most unrangerly way.<p>

I hardly noticed when Beckett's horse slowed. "We can rest here for a moment." I nodded sliding off the horse. "Hey Beckett, is that the castle over there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"If you're thinking of escaping, you're a madwoman." A smirk grew on my lips, "Then call me a madwoman." Beckett got a sudden look of regret in his eyes. I swung back onto the horse kicking it into a full gallop away from Beckett. Yeah, I felt guilty about it. He was a pretty nice guy. Then again, he was taking me to the castle of one of our main enemies and I wasn't okay with that.

"We rangers are so clever," I murmured absently before reigning the horse in towards the shadows. The horse was loud enough to alert all of Araluen that I was riding, but old habits die hard. As soon as I was far enough away from Beckett, I slowed the horse. Riding with a saddle was uncomfortable. It was dead silent know besides the quiet click of the horse's hooves against the canyon floors, the sound seeming to echo across the walls. I swung my quiver over my back returning my arrows to their rightful place.

I let my bow hang from the saddle while I slid my knives back into their sheath. Dismounting the horse, I took the food rations from the saddlebag and carried as much food in a side bag. Finally, I retrieved my bow, removed the horse's saddle and set it free. It ran back towards Beckett's general direction.

I slid back to the shadows melting away with my cloak wrapped around me. I moved quickly and silently following the path towards Morgorath's castle. I was a madwoman. I took rests at intervals and traveled long distances. By nightfall, I found a path up the canyon. A path guarded by four wargals. Cursing my fortune, I sat patiently in cover waiting for nightfall.

As soon as the sun slid beneath the horizon, casting a russet glow across the canyon, I rose, slowly, carefully, aiming my bow and firing four shots in rapid succession. I climbed the steps swiftly glad to be back above the canyon. However, there was a lot of open space to be covered. Yet again, I was required to call upon my patience, which was wearing thin.

When a second wargal party took watch, I ran. It was a terrible move because it would send twice the amount of wargals after me. They didn't even bat an eyelash, though, when I ran for my second point of cover, a large boulder. I was far enough away to the point that if I wanted, I could just reach the forest without letting the wargals catch up with me. If I was spotted, however, it meant Morgarath would know his plot had failed.

Again, I opted to wait. In my time, I had quite a bit of fun listening to the garbled grunts of wargals. As the sun soon began to rise, I found the perfect time to escape. Shadows swayed, mimicking anything that could move. As soon as the wargal party turned away, I ran once more not wasting any time as I slid into the forest, blending right in with the trees. Now in my natural surroundings, I was at ease, traveling faster than before. The original checkpoint was the stone flutes. If I was quick I may find them there.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Too Mary-Sue? I think so. I miss Saer. Bluhhhh! Anyway, Thank you to all my reviewers. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far. Not in a million years. By the way, thats a not so subtle way for me to beg for reviews. They help, guys, they REALLY do. Even if its just Oh This chapter was Cool! or This was a little bland add something to it. It really helps writers write. So If you have suggestions or comments PLEASE do review.<strong>

**Wolfbane, out.**


End file.
